A Boundless Love
by shinta arctic assasin
Summary: Haruka's a dragon demon, Michiru is a regular school girl. What happens when they meet, will love spark? And is this the last war Earth will ever see, read to find out.
1. a boundless love part one

A/N: hey, i just looked my story over so heres the corrected version. hope u like it.

jap.-english

tadiama-i'm home

okaasan-mother

otousan-father

A Boundless Love

"Tadaima!" the sound echoed throughout the whole house, but only an eerie silence followed. A slim eleven-year-old girl with long aqua colored hair walked through the front door and took off her shoes to put them aside later. "Tadaima!" she called out again, trying to get an answer from someone in the house. "Hmm, that's odd. They usually answer me." She looked around the house some more before calling out "OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!" She called out a few more times, waiting for her parents to answer. BANG! A shot rang threw the house, echoing in the little girls ears. She turned her head in the direction of the sound, and ran immediately towards the door where the sound came from, yanking the door open to reveal her biggest fear in all her life. There on the floor, covered in blood, lay her beloved mother, a bullet hole right through her chest and skull. Glazed aquamarine eyes looked at something, as if trying to see something more. The little girl's eyes widened with shock, and she turned her aquamarine eyes away from the corpse to see her equally beloved father on his knees, his hands up in the air and a gun pointed right at his head. "Please, stop this. I don't have the mirror. Please don't kill me; I still have to look after my daughter." The father pleaded some more with hopeful eyes at the wielder of the gun. The man that held the gun shook his head slowly "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know that we were counting on you to bring us the mirror. What a shame, oh wells." The guy pulled the trigger without remorse and the girl's father fell to the floor with a thud, blood immediately surrounding the body. The guy shook his head and was about to put away the gun when he saw the little girl in the doorway. He gritted his teeth and swore under his breath, and lifted the gun again and pointed it at her. Another guy at the window shouted to him, telling him to put the gun down and also yelling that they weren't supposed to kill anyone else. The man pulled the trigger anyway and a bullet went flying.

Michiru shot up in the queen sized bed, panting and covered in sweat, her nightgown stuck to her like a second skin. She grabbed her head slowly and kept whispering to herself "it was just a dream, it was just a dream. It's already over." After a few minutes, she sighed and turned to look at the clock, it read 6:30am. "Oh wells. It's time to get up anyway." Michiru rolled to side of her bed and got up. She stretched a bit and went to go take a shower and get ready for school. She is now a 16-year-old schoolgirl. After her parents death she kept living in the mansion alone. She had enough money to support herself for years to come, but it always gets lonely nevertheless she kept living in it.

As soon as she finished putting on her school uniform, she walked down stairs and into the kitchen to get breakfast. She looked at her wristwatch and realized she had half an hour left before school started. It took her 15 minutes to get to school so she had 15 minutes for breakfast. She put bread in the toaster and waited for it to finish cooking. It popped up a few minutes later, and she took it and ran to get her bag and violin. In 10 minutes she was out the door and already walking. Her best friend Erika came up to her "Hi Michiru! So are you ready for another boring day of school?" Michiru laughed a bit before answering, "Hi Erika, and yes I'm ready for school. You know it's really not that boring." Erika just shook her head and fixed her long gray skirt and looked at Michiru. Michiru was wearing the long gray skirt and the brown long sleeved shirt with the green bow in the middle just like Erika. They went to the same school Mugen High school. "You know, you're the only person I met who actually likes school," spoke Erika. "Really? Well maybe it's because they don't have good classes." Michiru replied thoughtfully. Erika just shook her head, "Nope, you're just weird like that." Michiru playfully punched Erika on the arm and kept walking like nothing ever happened.

They reached the entrance to the school and walked into the school. They had 5 minutes until everyone needed to sit down so they just kept walking and separated, going to each of their own classes. The first class Michiru had was art so she headed toward the building and entered her classroom. Most of the girls greeted her before she went to her chair and got out her paints, ready to start her first class of the day.

The day went by smoothly and she finished her first two classes rather quickly, so she headed to her classroom for history, English followed. She was taking out her homework when the teacher asked for the class's attention. "Alright, we have just received a new student. Introduce yourself, tell us your hobbies and tell what your favorite class is." Michiru looked at the new kid; he was wearing the boy's uniform, long green pants and a brown jacket, which covered the white shirt underneath, and a green tie. He was about 6 feet tall with short blonde hair and teal eyes. "I'm Haruka Tenou. My hobby is racing, I like anything fast. And my favorite class is English and P.E" he bowed and asked the teacher where he was to sit. "Anywhere." Haruka nodded and headed towards the back, even though most of the girls were screaming for him to come sit by them. He took the seat all the way in the back by the open window and took out the history book the office gave him. Michiru turned around to the front and kept telling herself that there was something weird about him. The teacher asked for last nights HW and for Michiru to collect it. She nodded and the class began.

Michiru sighed and got up from her seat to put away her English books. English had just finished and it was now lunch. Erika and Michiru came out of the classroom, heading for the cafeteria. People sat everywhere, usually the teachers weren't there, but some were. They had just gotten their lunch and went to sit down when a gust of wind blew past them and then a screaming mob of girls obviously chasing something or someone. Michiru turned around just in time to see Haruka jump over the schools fence. The girls screamed as they lost their new target. Michiru just shook her head and sat down next to Erika and a few other girls. "Did you guys see how fast Tenou-kun ran? Damn," awed Erika while opening her milk carton. Everyone just nodded and started to gossip about things, mostly about Haruka. Michiru just sat and listened to the girls while finishing her lunch.

A little while later, she finished her lunch and told the other girls that she was gonna go, they all waved and said see ya. Michiru grabbed her things and her lunch tray and went to throw her tray away when someone collided with her. She waited to hit the ground, but it never came. She looked up into deep teal eyes. She looked down immediately and blushed; Haruka had caught her just before she hit the ground. He turned his head to look at the mob still behind him. "Uh-oh. Um sorry miss. Sorry to leave so soon, but I gotta go" and with that said he put Michiru on her feet, bowed and ran just as the group caught up with him. Michiru shook her head and picked up her things and threw away her tray. She went to her next class and the rest of the day went by smoothly.

Violin practice had just finished and she was free from school, she walked back to her house to finish her piles of homework and to practice with her beloved violin. She had just finished her homework and brought out her violin. She stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes just as she played her first note. She played all through the night; letting all of her feelings rush out of her and flow into the music as she played. When she finally did open her eyes, her song had just ended. She looked at the clock and it read 12am. She sighed and put her violin away, took a shower and climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly.

The rest of the week came and went away uneventfully and at last Friday came. Her classes went smoothly all the way till lunch. "Hey Michiru, did you hear? There's a fight between Tenou-kun and John the football jock. Come on, let's go see." Erika pulled her towards the crowd. They found an opening and were able to see the whole thing. John was yelling at Haruka, "How dare you try to flirt with my girlfriend." He was trying to make Haruka fight "Listen, I wasn't flirting with your girlfriend. She asked me to help her on her homework and I agreed. That's all that happened," Haruka tried to explain until John suddenly punched his jaw, sending him a step backward, but that didn't do much. He put his head down and grabbed his jaw. Looking back up, he smirked and cracked it into place again with a laugh. "Is that all you've got? That was pitiful. A girl can hit harder then you. Hmm, maybe I should bring Mako here, you'd be a good punching bag for her," Haruka said thoughtfully. John was getting pissed; you almost could see steam coming out from his ears. He charged at Haruka and tried to punch his stomach, but got hit in his own stomach instead. John grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees coughing.

He grabbed his gun that was in his coat jacket and aimed it at Haruka. Instead of getting a scared reaction from him, he got a smirk. "What? Are you going to fire that at me?" Haruka asked, folding his arms. "Either you're really brave or really stupid," said John, clicking a bullet into place. Haruka smirked "neither. I just know I'm faster than that bullet. Though I do advise the people behind me to go somewhere else because that bullet is going to go straight at you guys." Everyone behind Haruka ran to the side and kept looking to see what would happen. "Oh wells. It's your funeral Haruka." John pulled the trigger and the bullet flew towards…no one. Haruka wasn't there anymore. Everyone looked back at John and saw him dangling, Haruka holding him by the neck with only one hand. "Heh, I told you I was faster." Haruka smirked and dropped him on his butt. "What…what the hell…are you?" asked a frightened John. Everyone in the crowd moved back a few steps, making sure they were away from Haruka. Haruka just smirked again and showed John his fangs. "Heh. I'm not human, if that's what you're asking." Haruka looked around. "Listen stay away from me if you value your lives. Got that?" Everyone nodded "good. Heh. See ya." Haruka jumped high into the air and took off his jacket. He muttered a word and a pair of dragon wings appeared from his back. They were 10 feet long and black with touches of white here and there. He flapped once and he was off.

The crowd slowly went away until there was only Michiru left standing there. 'Wow' Michiru looked up into the sky to see a brown jacket floating down onto the ground. She bent down and picked up the jacket, 'this must be Haruka's jacket.' Michiru looked at her watch and realized she had 3 minutes left till class started. "Opps." With that said, she ran to her next class.

Her last class of the day had just finished and it was finally time to go home. She saw Haruka walking towards his motorcycle and called to him. Michiru looked around to see that no one was here, everyone had gone home already. Michiru ran to catch up to him; she reached him just as he got on his bike. "Hey Haruka-san, I just wanted to return your jacket to you. I'm Michiru Kaioh, I'm glad to meet you." Michiru held out his jacket to him. Haruka looked suspicious for a second, before grabbing his jacket, and nodded his thanks. "Hey, can we hang out sometime this weekend?" asked Michiru with a smile. Haruka looked shocked for a second, 'doesn't she know I'm not human? What's up with her?' "Listen, I'm only gonna say this once. First, I'm not human. Second, your friends wouldn't like it if you hanged out with me, and third, I'm busy," explained Haruka, putting on his helmet and revving the engine. He drove off before Michiru could say anything back. 'Sigh' "Oh wells. I'm not going to give up. Having no friends is not good; it makes you cold to everyone. And by the way he was acting he hasn't had any friends for a long time." She shook her head and started walking home.

She decided to take the long way around just to clear her head, so she just kept walking up the road until someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a dark ally. A hand over her mouth made her unable to scream for help, another hand went around her throat pulling her deeper into the shadows. Michiru dropped her things immediately and started hitting the person behind her until she finally used her brain and grabbed her gun that was hiding under the school uniform and shot behind her, hoping to hit the person. (Everyone has guns now a days huh?) Suddenly the hands retreated until she was free. She ran to pick up her bags until pain exploded in her leg. She fell to the floor with a 'thud' and turned onto her back trying to see what happened. She was shocked to see a knife right through her thigh. She tried to pull it out when suddenly someone straddled her, holding her hands above her head. Michiru looked at her attacker and saw he wasn't even human. He had scales covering his entire body, clearly a lizard demon. He grabbed her wrist that still held the gun, shaking it, trying to make her drop the gun. His silted eyes turned red for a second and he snapped her wrist, fully dislocating it. The gun fell to the floor with a clang from the very limp hand. Michiru's scream could be heard miles away, tears of pain ran down her cheeks like a river.

The lizard hissed for a moment and yelled at her "Shut up! Stop your idiotic cries right now. You're hurting my ears." He kept punching her head until she was nearly unconscious. "Heh, that's more like it. Just enjoy this" he hissed out and started ripping her shirt off. Michiru struggled weakly, telling him to get off of her, but nothing reached his ears. Just as he was pushing up her skirt, someone threw him off of her. "Hey what's the deal? Back of…oh my god…Lord Blaze." The demon immediately went to his knees and bowed deeply. Red eyes looked back at the demon and then looked at Michiru and back at the demon. The person just shook its head and sliced the demons head off his body. Michiru looked hazily at the person and tried to back away from the person, but the person just shook its head and walked over to her. Just as Michiru was about to try to say something, a finger stopped her when it touched her lips. "Shh. Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Just go to sleep now," the voice told her. She knew she shouldn't, but she just couldn't stop herself from going into the blissful realm of unconscious. She could feel someone put something over her while being carried, and she rested her head on the shoulder, putting full trust into that person while drifting unconscious.

The person lifted her carefully, making sure her head was safely on his shoulder and he went to his bike to bring her home safely. A pair of teal eyes looked down worriedly onto the girl's bruised face and hoped she would be ok. He rode into the night hoping for the girls safely and rode home quickly dodging traffic as he went.

Haruka's POV

It's been 10 minutes since I brought Michiru into the apartment, I had laid her down on the guest room's bed and I wrapped Michiru' s wrist the best I could. I know I'm supposed to put it back into place, but I don't want her to roll over on accident and hurt it some more. 'Sigh' I'll just get the knife out first then.

Regular POV

Haruka had just finished tying Michiru down to the bed and grabbed the scissors to cut the skirt away from the knife. 'Done. Now I just have to pull the knife out. What the…just great she started struggling' Haruka shook himself from his thoughts and kneeled by Michiru. He put his hand on top of her forehead and spoke softly "Shh. Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you, understand?" Amazingly, Michiru opened her eyes a bit and looked over to see the two teal colored eyes. "Ha…ru…ka…" she spoke softly, until a finger landed on her lips again. "Shh. It's ok Michiru" Haruka spoke, while pushing some of Michiru's sweaty bangs from her face. He frowned for a second and touched Michiru's forehead again. "Oh great, you have a fever. Hold on let me treat your leg first then I'll try cool you down later." With that said he got up and kneeled next to Michiru's leg, grabbing the hilt of the dagger and pulled. Michiru's eyes widened a bit before she let out a whimper of pain and she closed her eyes tight, trying not to scream. With a final yank, the dagger was out and a cloth was over the wound, putting pressure to try stop the blood flow. Haruka wrapped the cloth tightly over the wound so the pressure will stay on the wound and then got up to turn on the faucet to the tub, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, just about 98.6 degrees. When he knew it was the correct temperature, he walked back to Michiru and untied her arms and legs. He took off the rest of Michiru' s uniform and clothes making sure he wasn't looking at her and wrapped her in a light blanket. He carried her to the bathroom and went for the tub, and gently dipped her in, blanket and all.

She struggled a bit before, splashing everywhere, until Haruka whispered in her ears, "Shh. I'm not going to drown you. I'm just trying to cool you down. Shh. That's it, calm down." Michiru was neck deep in the tub, before Haruka decided that that's enough water. He shut the faucet off and let Michiru just soak in there to cool off a bit, though he did have to hold her up by her shoulders. Michiru just sighed contently and laid her head on Haruka' s arm enjoying this moment before it ended. Haruka grabbed a soft towel from the cabinet and dipped it in the water; he gently ran the cloth across her face, trying to wipe off the dirt and what not off her face.

"Michiru…Michiru" he whispered in her ear. Michiru looked up at him a bit, so he knows he has her attention. "Michiru, I need you to do something for me ok? 'Michiru nodded her head a bit' I need you to take a breath and dunk your head under the water, ok?" he asked, already getting Michiru's head off his arm. She nodded and held her breath while Haruka dunked her head under the water and after 2 seconds, pulled her back up. "You ok?" he asked her and she nodded her head. He nodded his head and went to get the towel from the rack and wrapped her in the new towel. He grabbed another towel and carefully wiped Michiru' s aqua strands, as soon as it was dry enough, he lifted her up again and walked into the guestroom again. He gently laid down taking her with him letting her rest her head on his shoulder, her body almost laying on his.

"Ne, Michiru. I have to set your wrist back in place. It's gonna hurt for a while, but I'll be right here, understand?" Haruka said resting his head on hers. With a nod from Michiru, Haruka grabbed her left wrist with his left hand and with his right he carefully took her limp hand and pulled, hard. He kept pulling until he heard a snap and pop, then he wrapped it and made sure it was braced tightly so it couldn't move. When he looked up again he saw tears pouring out of Michiru' s eyes, even though he couldn't hear her screams he knew she was in a lot of pain. He gently laid her hand down and started wiping away the tears with his right hand while he hugged her against him, trying to calm her down. "Shh. It's ok. Please stop crying, I can't stand it when women cry. Shh. The worst is over," he whispered in her ear softly.

It took a while, but Michiru finally calmed down, it seems that she fell asleep. Haruka smiled and tried to get up without waking her up, he was almost out when he heard her speak again, "Please…don't go Ruka. Maybe with someone here I can finally get good nights sleep. Maybe you can protect my dreams for me? Please Ruka…I think I'm falling for you." Haruka looked astonished to say the least. Someone liked him, or rather, her, "Hey, Michiru. You should know, I'm not a guy. I'm a girl. You shouldn't fall for me, your friends would not approve of this, and they would most likely turn against you. Heh, I'm just a freak and you're just a girl. We, or rather I, can't fall in love. Freaks of nature don't love they can't love. Plus you still have a fever, you're still delusional." Haruka tried to get up again, but a hand grabbed hers and pulled softly back. "Please, Ruka. I don't care what my friends will think and I don't care that you're a girl. Plus you can love, it's just that you don't want too or you're afraid too." Michiru picked up Ruka's hand and kissed the top of it "you're not a freak, or a monster, nor anything bad you can think of. You're just my Ruka, and that's all you have to be." Michiru pulled Haruka to her and kissed her gently on the lips, not going too far.

As she pulled back, she whispered in Haruka's ear, "tell me you don't feel a thing from that and I'll let go and never bother you again, but tell me first if you feel anything." Haruka opened her eyes slowly, how can she not feel anything from that. 'That was wonderful. Greatest thing I felt in years' Haruka thought. She smirked at the pleading look in Michiru's eyes. "Well?" Michiru asked. Haruka just smiled and touched Michiru's cheek lovingly and leaned in to kiss her back, giving her answer in the kiss. They pulled back slowly and Michiru smiled, knowing the answer, she pulled Haruka into a hug and made them fall back onto the bed. "Hey. I never got my answer yet" Michiru playfully punched Haruka on the arm. She smiled before answering, "I never want you to leave me Michi. I think I love you too. Even though I still think you have a fever, but I'll take and over come any challenges for you, love. Thank you for not giving up on me." Michiru just smiled at the nickname given by her love. "I hope you know it's not the fever that's talking. Thanks to you I think it's gone. Hmm. I just thought of something. What made you care for me? The last time I saw you, you didn't want anything to do with me," asked Michiru curious to what changed in her Ruka to make her caring.

Haruka cuddled up to her Michi before answering "I'm not sure myself, but when I saw you under that demon, something just snapped, but I'm glad I saved you." Michiru sighed, content with that answer, and tried to sleep until she could finally feel how sore her body actually was. She her out a soft whimper of pain, but to Haruka it was a cry of pain. "Oh my…I'm sooo sorry Michi I forgot about you wounds, just hold on ok?" Haruka got up and went to go get everything she needed, like bandages, painkillers, etc. She came back with the stuff and put them on the floor where she could reach them; she propped up Michiru so she sat up, but leaned on the backboard of the bed. Haruka took off the blanket and towel covering the leg wound, untied the bandages and took those off too. "This'll hurt a bit Michi. It's only going to be a sec, ok?" with a nod from Michiru, she dabbed the alcohol filled cotton ball on the wound. Michiru hissed at the contact, but quieted down after. The blood had stopped flowing and the alcohol made sure there would be no infections, so with that done, Haruka wrapped the wound with new bandages and made sure Michiru took the painkillers and that was that. With a sigh, Haruka cuddled up to Michiru to find that she was already asleep. "I was wondering when you would finally sleep, Michi…It's been a really hard day for you, sleep well love. Though I think your right, love. I think the fever is gone. Oh wells."

As morning came, sunlight lit the room and shinned on the two lovers cuddled together on the bed. Michiru awoke first, opening her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. She was about to get up until she felt arms around her waist tugging her back to bed. Michiru giggled a bit before looking at her Ruka's face, short messy blonde hair framing her loves face. She shivered, remembering last night, but smiled at how Haruka took care of her, lovingly. Haruka awoke to Michiru' s shiver and cuddled next to her, putting her head onto Michiru' s lap and snuggled up to her. "What's troubling you love?" Haruka asked looking up into those deep cerulean eyes; she could just loose herself in those eyes. Michiru smiled at her and played with her short blonde hair "it's nothing love. Really. You know that was the best sleep I had in the past few days. I think you're my good luck charm in bed, Ruka. 'Haruka just blushed and nodded' come on, I'll make breakfast 'Michiru looked at the clock' or rather lunch. It's already 11:30." Haruka sat up and nodded, she stretched a bit before getting out of bed. "Um…love. Do you have any clothes I can wear, I'm guessing my uniform is ruined" asked Michiru holding onto the towel she had on last night. Haruka smiled a bit before hugging her Michi from behind, whispering in her ear "why, love, I think you should just wear the towel. You look good in it." Haruka just laughed as Michiru turned bright red at the thought, that is, before she grabbed one of the pillows and smacked Haruka in the face with it. "Haruka! Do you have anything in my size and I mean clothes not a cloth." Asked a still red faced Michiru. Haruka sighed with disappointment before smiling and began looking around.

After about 10 minutes of looking, she found a white shirt a little larger to what Michiru was used to wearing, but it fit none the less and black long pants that had to be rolled up, but it fit. "Thanks love. Can I take a shower first or do you wanna take one before me?" asked Michiru. Haruka shrugged and said she could go, she told Michiru where everything was and went to find what clothes she could wear. When she heard the shower running, she looked through her calendar seeing what she had to do today, when she found out she had a race at 3 she went to get everything ready.

Michiru finished showering in about 15 minutes and walked out about to tell Haruka she could go, when she saw the duffle bag on the bed. "Ruka. Are you going anywhere?" Michiru asked putting last night's towel in the hamper. "Ya, I gotta go to the racetrack at 3. You can come if you want." Haruka put her helmet into the duffle bag with some extra clothes and a water bottle. Michiru sat on the bed to think, "You race?" Haruka nodded and got her clothes to change after her shower. Michiru thought about it some more before smiling, "sure I'd love to go, but on one condition." "What condition is that?" Haruka asked through the door as the water went on. "I'll tell you after you come out," Michiru teased playfully as she lay on the bed and waited.

It took about 10 minutes for her to come out; she was dressed in black pants and an orange sweatshirt. Michiru just shook her head as she saw her loves hair; it looked like a porcupine. "Haruka, don't you ever brush your hair?" Haruka blinked as she looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was sticking up anyway it wanted. She blinked again before shaking her head and the hair fell into its natural place again. "Oh, come on Michi. Lets get lunch already, I'm starving." As Michiru walked out of the apartment, Haruka whistled a high pitch for a sec after waiting for a few more seconds she called to Michiru, "hey Michi, wanna see something cool?" "I guess" Michiru answered back. Haruka just smirked and ran to the railing she waved back to Michiru before jumping off the ledge, off the 5th story. "HARUKA!" Michiru ran to the railing to see Haruka looking right back at her, she yelped and took a step back. Haruka had to cough to hide her laugh, but it came out anyway. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Heh sorry Michi. I forgot to get my duffle bag. Are you alright?" asked Haruka looking over the railing to see Michiru red in the face. "How? Oh ya your wings, right? 'Haruka nodded' oh in that case, I'm fine. Just don't do that again, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she paused.

"Oh ya, don't you want to know my condition yet?" Michiru asked playfully, grabbing Haruka's hand in hers. Haruka just smirked in reply and disappeared right in front of Michiru, Michiru blinked and looked around for a second until she found herself up against the wall with her hands above her head and Haruka' s voice in her ears, " what's the condition, love?" "The condition is that you spend the night at my house, or rather move in with me" Michiru whispered in Haruka's ear. Haruka pulled back shocked, "hey Michi, are you sure? What about your parents? Are you sure you know what you're asking?" Michiru just smiled and leaned in to kiss Haruka again; it felt like fire works going off, so wonderful. As they parted slowly, Michiru answered, "I'm sure, and about my parents, they were killed, but I think that they wouldn't mind." Haruka just smiled and hugged Michiru, burrowing her head in Michiru's hair; it smelt like the sea to her. Michiru smiled and hugged her back, she already knew the answer without Haruka saying it, it was there special bond, all the had to do was just look at each other and they would already know what their partner was going to do. "How about tomorrow? Is ok to move in tomorrow?" "That's fine Haruka. Oh, I just remembered, I have a concert tomorrow. It would mean the world to me if you came to listen. Can you make it?" asked Michiru giving Haruka her puppy eyes. Haruka just smiled and replied, "How can I ever say no to that Michi. I don't have anything to do tomorrow anyway, sure. I might even surprise you tomorrow night." Michiru just looked curious, but Haruka told her, she'll find out later.

Haruka went back in the apartment to grab some more clothes and the duffle bag. Soon they were out the door and Haruka whispered 'hang on' into Michiru's ear as they jumped off the railing again. She whistled a high pitch and soon enough her and Michiru was on the back of her trusty Suzuki GSX-R600. "What just happened, Ruka? Is your bike whistle activated?" Michiru asked Haruka, as she started the bike and they were off. Haruka nodded and explained so Michiru could understand better, "ya. I made sure that all I had to do was whistle and my bike will come find me. Pretty cool, ne?" Michiru nodded and hung onto Haruka's waist tighter as they sped up to 100mph.

The day went by pretty fast, they ate lunch at a lunch stand and after they were done, they drove off to the racetrack. It seemed that Haruka just had to test some F-1 racers to see which cars were ok and which cars were great. They had fun, even though Michiru couldn't be in the car, she still could help time, and do other things around the tack, plus she could see her love getting picked on by the pick-up crew about actually bringing a friend onto the track.

It was already dark when they finally got home; the Suzuki parked in the garage and the lovebirds in the kitchen. "What do you mean you can't cook!" "What else could I mean, Michi? I can't cook; well I can unless you don't mind getting your house burnt to the ground. Even my mom said I was a bad luck kitchen charm. I can't cook to save my life." Haruka stated in a matter of fact tone. Michiru just sighed and shooed Haruka up to the baths and told her she could take a shower in there while she cooked dinner.

15 minutes later Haruka came down stairs and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, she saw Michiru sitting a pot that smelled like miso soup, but she wasn't sure. She walked quietly to her and wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist, her head resting on Michiru's shoulder, "hey love, what's for dinner?" Michiru giggled as her love buried her head in Michiru's neck; 'just like a puppy looking for food' Michiru thought before she answered "grilled salmon, miso soup with a helping of rice. Is that ok?" Haruka nodded her head, but immediately blushed when she heard her stomach agree too. Michiru giggled and told her she could explore and get used to the house and she'll call her when dinners ready. Haruka nodded and went out of the kitchen.

She saw different rooms, about 6bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, 1 art room, 1living room, 1 kitchen, 2 storage rooms and 1 music room. She stopped at the door and walked in, the room was beautifully decorated, light blue walls, the ceiling looked like the sky, and the floor was tiled pure white. There was different instruments on the wall, guitars, violins, French horns, trumpets and a lot more, but in the center sat a crystal piano, beautifully made, its keys were see threw, but the middle keys were black. On top of the piano sat a violin, a brown, delicately carved violin with its bow lying across the neck. On the side of the violin, she saw a stack of papers, as she looked at each sheet she saw notes for violin and piano, 'hmm, a duet. This is interesting.' For each page she looked at it, it took her 1-minute to memorize. Just as she finished memorizing the last page of the last song, she heard Michiru call her to dinner. "Coming!" she called back, as she stepped out of the room a plan formed in her head.

Their dinner was peacefully and it ended slowly with Michiru picking up the dishes and Haruka complementing the dinner. Usually she doesn't like salmon, but Michiru's salmon changed her decision. As soon as the dishes were washed and put away the two of them were tired. Even though it was only 9 pm, they had a hard day. Michiru went to go shower while Haruka went to the guest's bedroom to change and go to sleep. She finished changing and crawled under the covers to get a goodnight sleep; she turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

It was about 11 pm when she woke up again, but she didn't know why she did. She tried to go to sleep again, but for some reason she couldn't. She finally got up and started walking around to see what was bugging her, but for some reason she ended her walk at Michiru' s bedroom door. 'Why did I end up here? Hmm is Michiru still awake?' Haruka opened the door silently and walked in a bit, as she looked around the room she saw her Michi on the bed, but she was tossing and turning. In that instant she knew what called her here, Michiru was having a nightmare and a bad one at that. As she debated whether to wake her up or not, a memory popped in. she remembered Michiru telling her that last night was the best sleep she had in the past few days. 'And she said I was her good luck charm. Maybe she'll calm down if I climb in' thought Haruka. She shrugged and said it was worth a shot.

She pulled the covers a little so she wouldn't get tangled and tried to snuggle up to Michiru, but every time she got close, Michiru would send an arm or leg at her. 'Enough is enough already' and with that thought Haruka moved on top of her gently and made sure Michiru wouldn't get squashed by her weight. Michiru still tried to struggle, but now she made whimpering noises that almost broke Haruka's heart. "Shh. Relax love. I'm here, your Ruka's here. Shh, that's it. Relax," she whispered into her loves ear. When Michiru calmed down a bit, Haruka nuzzled Michiru's neck, burring herself in her lovers neck and hair, calming Michiru down even further. It took Michiru about two minutes to relax, but she relaxed at last, although she was breathing hard, she was relaxed and knew her lover would protect her dreams forever.

Haruka let go of Michiru's hands as she thought to herself 'Michi, don't worry, I promise I'll protect you; no dreams will haunt you again. Wait 'sniff' why do I smell blood? Oh shoot, I think she reopened her wounds.' Haruka pulled off the blanket and went down to her lover's thigh; sure enough the clothing covering it was red. She scooped Michiru up and off the bed and into the bathroom, making sure she didn't drip and that there was nothing on the bed, she lifted Michiru's night gown to see bandages there. 'Well at least she wrapped it. It's not really tight though, oh wells I'll just fix it' and that's exactly what she did.

In 5 minutes the wound was wrapped in new bandages and Michiru was still asleep. She sighed and went to Michiru's closet to see if she had another nightgown, she sighed again when she couldn't find one. 'If I wrap Michi in a towel again she'll probably smack me. Ok next idea. Oh I know. Hmm, lets see, where did I put my duffle again, oh ya this isn't my room. Hold on Michi. 'She walked back into the guest room and brought her duffle into Michiru's room' ok, this shirt should be big enough to cover her' Haruka thought as she walked back into the bathroom. She slipped Michiru out of the night gown, keeping her eyes closed, she put the new shirt on and buttoned it up and looked at her now. The shirt was large enough; it went down past Michiru's thighs, almost to her knees. 'Yup, that shirt should have fit, it was one size larger then mine, plus I usually where baggy shirts anyway.' Haruka shook her head and lifted Michiru back up and put her in bed again.

She grabbed the ruined night gown and went to put it in the hamper, 'good thing it didn't bleed too much or I would have to stay up longer to make sure it was soaking. 'Sigh' oh wells. At least Michi remembered to wrap her wrist, now let's finally go to bed.' She crawled in the bed and cuddled up to Michiru, making sure she doesn't hit her in her sleep. As soon as Haruka came close to Michiru, Michiru latched onto her lover and sighed contently in her sleep. Haruka just smiled and put her chin on Michiru's head and went to sleep herself.

Haruka leaned in closer as someone kissed her on her lips, she ran her tongue on the person's lower lip begging for entrance, entrance granted, she went in. they waged a tongue war, until the person finally pulled back. Haruka opened her eyes to see a flushed Michiru lying beside her, she smirked and went to kiss her again. 5 minutes later they were out of bed, "ne Ruka. Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Michiru asked curiously while she was brushing her aqua locks into place. Haruka just shrugged and said, "It came naturally. Hey Michi, what are we doing today? I know you still have your concert, but isn't that at night? 'Michiru nodded' hmm. You wanna go to the beach?" Michiru's head perked up and asked back, "You really wanna go to the beach?" Haruka just shrugged back and said, "You just look like a beach person or rather a water person. We can even bring Blitz if you want." "Blitz?" Michiru blinked and Haruka told her to just follow after she got ready.

20 minutes pasted and Michiru still wasn't ready, "come on Michi, its gonna be dark before we actually reach the beach" yelled Haruka. Michiru came down into the living room with an open white button up shirt, covering up a strapless white bathing suit. "What do you think?" asked Michiru reaching her lover. Haruka's jaw dropped at the sight of her, she still had her leg and wrist wrapped, but it didn't matter to her, Michiru was like a goddess in her opinion. "Ruka?" "You…you look great Michi.

Haruka hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear "what did I ever do to deserve you, my hime-chan? Are you sure this isn't a dream and suddenly I'm just going o wake up?" Haruka buried her nose in Michiru's hair, trying to forget where they were, just focusing on them as long as she could. A hand landed on Haruka's cheek, gently caressing it. "Ruka, this isn't a dream, I'm real and so are you, and we're both here. And you did nothing to deserve me except being yourself, remember Ruka I chose you. I love you my sweet Ruka" Michiru turned and gently kissed Haruka, as they parted, Michiru hugged her burring her head in her loves chest. "Please, Ruka. Please cheer up; I hate to see you like this." Haruka smiled and thanked her hime-chan. "come on hime-chan, the beach is waiting for us" Haruka pushed Michiru out the door and went to the railing.

"So, is my name hime-chan now?" asked Michiru with a laugh as Haruka whistled for her bike. Haruka thought a bit before shrugging, "It's your choice. It doesn't matter weather it's Michi, Michiru or hime-chan." They jumped off the railing, landed on the bike and rode off. "You can call me anything you want, but it can't be really formal alright? And where are we going the beach is in the opposite direction." Michiru asked looking behind them. "We're going to my secret place, it's another part of the beach and it's close to your surprise" Haruka just smirked at Michiru's confused expression. "You'll see."

Haruka blindfolded Michiru as they got off the bike and walked a bit until Haruka said she could take the blindfold off. As Michiru took it off she had to take a step back as she came face to face with a horse. "Wahh! Is this the surprise?" Michiru asked composing herself again. Haruka smiled and nodded, she jumped the gate and grabbed the reins so she could take the horse out. It followed dutifully as it was being lead. "Here, Michi. I would like to introduce Blitz, the fastest racehorse in Japan. Don't worry, he doesn't bite. Have you ever gone horse back riding before?" Haruka asked, she grabbed the brush on the railing and started brushing him down. Michiru nodded, "I did a little bit of riding before, well enough to know how to ride and my teachers showed me how to race." "Good." Haruka showed Michiru where the saddles and the other stuff were. As Michiru got Blitz ready, haruka got cyclone (another horse) ready to ride.

Soon enough they were riding along the private beach, trees in the back while the ocean lay in front. A clear view of the sunset from there, white sand lay right in front of the ocean. "It's beautiful Haruka. How did you find this place?" Michiru asked while getting off of Blitz and taking her shoes off. "I didn't find it Michi, it more like found me. I own this place Michi" Haruka said while getting off cyclone. She rubbed her neck at Michiru's expression, she continued slowly "well I forgot to tell you the other reason I'm…'sigh' never mind hime-chan. Just enjoy yourself. It's your turn to have fun." Just as Michiru was about to asked what the other reason was, someone tackled her into the water. As she looked around to find that person, she heard Haruka's laughter. Just then she knew who tackled her, she grinned manically before sending a wave as the still laughing Haruka. Over taken by shock, Haruka forgot to retaliate while another huge wave came at her while Michiru laughed at her.

They played in the water till it was almost dark; they sat in the sand watching the sun go down. "Did you have fun today hime-chan?" Haruka asked as she buried her head in Michiru's hair. "Uh hu. Ya today was fun, it was the most fun I had in a few years. It's kinda sad that we have to go back to school tomorrow." Michiru sighed out; she loved to feel her love burry herself in her hair, trying to escape reality. Michiru's eyes snapped open just as she remembered something, her concert. "Ruka, come on we gotta get back. 'Michiru looked at her watch' it's already 5:30. My concert starts at 7, let's go."

They rode back in a hurry and got on the bike and rode back home going almost 150mph on the freeway, dodging cars mostly. They reached home exactly at 6:15. Michiru said Haruka could shower in the other bathroom, Haruka nodded and went out the door, but suddenly she came back in. "um. Michi, I think we forgot to do something." "What's that Ruka?" "Well I didn't move in yet. I forgot to remind you, plus I don't have a tux" Haruka rubbed her neck trying to think what to do. "Oh ya. Sorry love, I forgot to help you move in too. We were having so much fun too, oh wells I can help you move in tomorrow. I…you know, you look just about my fathers size, I think his tux will fit you. Come on." Michiru pulled Haruka back into the hallway and told her to wait outside the door as she got the tux, haruka just nodded and waited. In a few minutes later Michiru came back out with a black tux jacket covering a white shirt and black pants. "I think this'll fit. Just call if you need anything ok?" Haruka nodded again and went to go take a shower and change.

"Oh come on Ruka, lets see how you look" Michiru called threw the door. An embarrassed Ruka came out from behind the door and pulled on the collar of the tux. "So? How…how do I look? I never worn a tux before" Haruka asked while rubbing her neck again. "It's perfect," that's all Michiru could say. Haruka stood tall, the shirt and jacket fit nicely on her shoulders; you couldn't even tell that she was a girl. Haruka smirked as she looked at Michiru, she wore a white sleeveless silk dress, thin straps held the dress up. "You look perfect too, love. We should get going, it's 6:45 already" Haruka said trying to fix her hair before getting frustrated with it and just shook her head. Michiru just sighed and wished her hair could be ready just by shaking her head, she had to brush it several times into place before it stayed.

"Come on, get your violin and I'll drive us down" Haruka grabbed her keys and walked to the door. "Hey Ruka, your not going to drive us down on your motor bike, are you?" Michiru asked a little worriedly. "Of course not. I asked Yamada (Haruka's manager) to drive the Ferrari down" Haruka pointed out in the drive way and there stood the red Ferrari. Michiru looked shocked, 'how could someone that lived in an apartment afford a motorbike or a Ferrari for that matter.' She just shrugged and got in after locking up the house. They reached there 2 minutes before 7, so immediately after they got there they ran to the stage. His concert, as Haruka found out, was only for Michiru, there were no other players 'well except the special guest she brought tonight,' Haruka thought before getting read, 'I hope she won't mind me interfering. Oh wells.'

Exactly at 7:05, Michiru walked on stage after being introduced, she started playing as soon as the cheers calmed down. She usually kept her eyes closed during her performances, but now she searched the audience for her special love. She found her leaning in the door way with her eyes closed, if someone looked at her it looked like she was sleeping, but to michiru' s eyes, she was listening with great concentration, tapping her foot to the beat was another hint too. Michiru closed her eyes and played the best she could for her special love, to the crowd cheered suddenly as she heard a piano playing exactly on cue with her. 'What! Who's playing the piano? This was supposed to be for my Ruka' Michiru thought, not portraying any of her thought on her face. She looked at the doorway again to find Haruka not there any more. She looked around trying to find her when she noticed she just finished her first song, she bowed a bit before looking at who was playing the piano. She was shocked to see haruka looking at her, she smiled as she saw Haruka' s encouraging look, telling her to keep playing and she did.

The concert was great, everyone cheered at the end of the last song. Haruka and michiru went to the front of the stage and bowed together. As soon as they were off the stage Michiru took Haruka's arm "why didn't you tell me you played the piano?" "I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Are you mad that I interrupted?" asked Haruka. "Of course not. But please, at least hint it to me, ok?" not waiting for an answer, Michiru pulled Haruka to the car.

They got home around 9, "please Michi." "No Ruka. Your living here now, I won't let you." "But hime-chan" "no buts, Ruka. I told you before I don't care what my friends think. I won't let you hide yourself while we go to school. I always want you by my side, well except when we have different classes, but other then that, I want you around. If I have to go sit in the back with you then I will, but don't you dare ignore me, ok? Listen Ruka, I know your just trying to protect me, but I love you. It's my choice, ok? Michiru hugged her Ruka hoping she wasn't mad, but when she looked into Haruka's eyes, she found understanding and compassion. "Hai, I understand. I love you too, but if anyone picks on you, you must promise to tell me, got it?" Haruka looked back in to Michiru's eyes, very determined to get a yes. Michiru nodded and pulled Haruka towards the bed, they had already changed and they weren't hungry so they had gone to bed, until Haruka started the argument. They had already agreed to sleep in one bed, so now it was time to sleep. They cuddled together on the bed, Michiru's head on Haruka's shoulder and Haruka's head rested on the pillow. They slept peacefully, no nightmares only beautiful dreams.

The sun shown into the room as morning came, the sun's rays lighting Michiru' s face, waking her up to a new day. She looked over to her lover who mumbled something before burring her head deeper into Michiru's hair, trying to get the last of her sleep. "Come on love. Time to get up, we have school." Michiru heard her love mumble something about stupid school before she buried deeper into Michiru's hair and sighed before she rested on Michiru's neck. "Come on Ruka. I'll…I'll give you a kiss if you get up," Michiru bargained. She smiled as Haruka finally agreed, as she got up, Haruka did so too. Just as she changed into her uniform, Haruka came behind her and whimpered in her ear, "Michi, where's my kiss? You know I won't have a good day without it." Michiru shook her head at her lover's antics, but she kissed her anyway. As they parted, Haruka whispered, "Thanks love."

Haruka went to her duffle and took out her uniform, just as michiru came in Haruka was binding herself down and putting her shirt on. "Ne, Ruka. Why do you hide yourself? And isn't hard to breath with that on?" Michiru asked wrapping her arms around her loves waist. Haruka shrugged before answering, "It's easier to act like a boy for me. I don't like dresses or skirts; I rather have shirts and pants. Plus it's easier to get on the racetrack acting as a guy instead of a girl. Sure it's a little hard to breathe, but it's worth it, plus no one will tease us that we're both girls and we love each other. It just makes life easier for me." Michiru just smiled and pulled her out of the room, grabbing their things they went out the door and into the yellow convertible.

As they drove down the road, Michiru suddenly told Haruka to stop on the side, "Erika! Hey, do you want a ride?" Erika stopped walking and turned to see Michiru and Haruka, "uh. Sure. Thanks guys." Michiru unlocked the doors so she could get in, "oh ya. This is Haruka Tenou. Haruka this is Erika Takeda." "Hi" Erika shyly said. Haruka nodded back and continued driving to school. Just as they arrived, students were heading to their classes. The three of them went to their different classes, Erika had choir practice, Haruka had track and Michiru had art.

Again the day went by quickly as it always does except at lunch, the students made sure they were away from Haruka because of the death threat on Friday, but even then Michiru stuck to Haruka like glue. Even when some of the students warned her not to get to close, she just shrugged it off and followed Haruka towards the gate where they were having lunch. But when she got there, Haruka wasn't there, she looked around to try and find her when suddenly she was picked up and they flew off suddenly, they landed in a tree where most students didn't come.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Ruka, you didn't have to do that you know" Michiru laughed out as she sat in Haruka's lap, who sat on a concealed branch. Haruka shrugged again, "everywhere else was too crowded. So…your still gonna help me move in after school today right?" Michiru nodded and rested her head on Haruka's shoulder, "ne, Ruka. Why were you so cold today? I mean you never try to come near me or even sit by me at class. What's up?" Haruka looked away suddenly; you could see guilt in her eyes. "I just want you to…'sigh' listen I…I'm not the right person for you. You can see it in everyone's eyes as they look at us, I don't think…"Haruka was cut off when Michiru kissed her, deeply. Michiru cupped Haruka's cheek in her hand gently. "I don't care what anyone says, looks or does to me. If you think we should break up then fine, but listen to your heart before you decide. I can only imagine what people are telling you, but understand this and only this; I love you, forever and always. Now what does your heart tell you?" Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes with a gentle gaze and she knew her final decision. 'Sigh' "hehe. I can't deny it anymore, no more doubts, no more questions. I love you with all my heart. I don't care what everyone says anymore. I can't stop loving you, thanks you for making me realize it, love. I won't question our love anymore. Thank you hime-chan" she leaned into Michiru's hand, she turned her head suddenly and kissed her palm. She maneuvered Michiru back into the position she was in before and brought out a bento from her bag. "Here hime-chan. It seems you forgot your money again didn't you?" Haruka asked with a smirk as Michiru blushed. She nodded and took the bento with thanks.

All of a sudden, a blast of light hit the tree; it toppled over with a huge thud. If you looked up you would see two people hovering in air, Haruka flew back to the ground and hid her wings again with the magic identical spell. "Are you alright Michi? 'Michiru nodded' alright, who's there?" Haruka yelled out. 5 demon gangsters stepped out of the shadows, "Heh, nice job in dodging, Lord Blaze. The burning dragons should be proud of their leader. Oh? And who's this?" one of the demons asked with malice in his voice. "She's no one important to you so just leave her alone. Go hime-chan. 'she touched Michiru' s hand' please go and be safe. 'She turned back to the demons' what do the black scorpions want with me?" asked Haruka. "We want you dead. Oh? And where's the rest of the dragons? It won't be fun if we kill only you" the second dragon announced. "They don't need to come. I can take you down myself. Nakuri, Nashakuda, Daisuke!" Haruka shouted, showing her true form. The giant dragon wings appeared on her back, pale yellow diagonal streaks showed on her cheeks, but other than that she looked the same except more deadlier. "Come on, you wanted the fight right? Well here it is, Michiru get out of here, now!" Haruka yelled behind her. "I can't leave you here alone" Michiru said, not moving an inch as Haruka's gaze rested on her. "Listen, just go. I'll meet you later, now go. Please." Michiru finally nodded and ran to the gates; as soon as she was away scorpion 1 ran at Haruka, trying to hit her.

Michiru ran away as fast as she could, as soon as she thought she was safe she stopped and felt something in her hand. A note, secretly placed by Haruka as she grabbed her hand from before. She opened it slowly, "my dearest michiru, I hope your safe. Please, go to the Tokyo tower and wait on the top floor. My friends, Ms. Hino, Ms. Aino and Ms. Kino, will take you to the base. Please keep safe hime-chan; I'll see you soon. Ja." She looked around and saw the tower only a few blocks away. 'How long have I ran? Oh wells' Michiru shook herself out of her thoughts and ran towards the tower. She finally reached the final floor and looked around; there were lots of people around, 'how am I supposed to find them?' Michiru thought and searched around some more. "Are you Michiru Kaioh?" a voice asked behind her. Michiru turned around quickly to see a young lady standing in front of 2 other people. The person in front had long blackish- purple hair, was about 5"5, looked the age of 14 and she also had violet eyes. The person on her lower right was about 5"7, had brown hair put up in a ponytail, she looked about 15 years old and she had emerald eyes. To the left of the brunette was a long blond haired girl, about the age of 14; she was about 5"5 and ½ and she had blue eyes.

"Don't worry we were sent by Haruka. She…" the front girl bowed and introduced themselves or rather tried to until the blond interrupted, "geez Rei, you're so formal. I'm Aino, Minako, the tall one here is Kino, Makoto and this is Hino, Rei. I'm so happy we met, so you're the one keeping Haru-chan away huh? You know you're the first person who Haru-chan really likes, well she likes us too, but not in that way. I mean…" and she kept going and going and going and still kept going until Rei had bonked her on the head and told her to stop babbling. "Sheesh Mina. I think we should keep you off the sugar for a while. You're getting too hyper; you're almost acting like odango-atama." "What! Sheesh you sure treat your girlfriend horribly. I don't know why I fell for you, well maybe it's your temper?" teased Minako. Rei just teased her back until she had to start running from Minako.

Makoto just shook her head and turned back to Michiru, 'sigh' "don't mind them Michiru-san, they usually act like that anyways. But then again Usagi and Rei are worse, anyways sorry about that. We're here to pick you up and bring you back to base, Haru should be back soon." Michiru just nodded and followed Makoto to the elevator, after calling Rei and Minako over, they went down.

"The Tokyo library?" questioned Michiru as she looked at the old and abandon library. "Yup it was Ami's idea to have our base here, since no one comes over here any more. Oh ya and you'll meet Ami and everyone else soon," Makoto explained. Michiru just nodded and followed the trio up the steps. "Um, by the way, when you said that Ruka…I mean, Haruka was a girl, did you…I mean you know she's a girl?" asked Michiru cautiously. All of them nodded, but only Rei answered back "ya we do. Ever since we became her generals and official officer, she told us and what the dangers were and that she was a girl. It wasn't that bit of a shock, so…you really don't know what's going on do you?" Michiru shook her head, "are you guys in a gang or something and Ru…I mean Haruka is the leader?" she questioned curiously.

Rei blinked before she answered, "How did you…? Never mind, yup that's mainly it. We're called The Burning Dragons, there are other gangs too, like The Black Scorpions, The Electric Wolves, and etc. we each watch over a part of Japan, we usually don't fight, well besides The Black Scorpions. They love to fight for others territories or just to fight. We lost a lot of leaders by fighting them, but when Haru-chan took the position, she just led us to victory each time. Anyway, we don't do much except keep the demons in their place and make sure there's peace, well in our section of Japan that is." She finished off with a smile. "Well we also try not to lose members too, but it's sometimes hard not too, but then again we never lost a member for about 5 years. Wait no it was 5 years, just today. 'Sigh' I remember them, it was James and Seiko and Joshua I think. But then it was Joshua who killed James and Seiko, sheesh. He was a major pain in the butt, firing bullets whenever…" Minako stopped talking when Michiru stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked turning towards her. "Did you just say James and Seiko? Are you sure it was them?" Michiru asked, gripping the strap to her bag tightly in her hands. Rei nodded, "James was 34 and Seiko was 31 when they died, why?" "Do you know their last names?" Michiru asked. "Ya it was…" Rei's eyes widened considerably. Michiru turned and looked at Rei, "so it was they. And it was your group who killed them right? Did you want them killed? Was it Haruka who sent him to make sure they were killed? It was her wasn't it!" Without getting an answer, Michiru ran away, not looking back. Makoto and Minako were just going to run after her when they saw Rei not moving.

"Come on, Rei. Haruka told us to get her safety, what are you doing, just standing there," Makoto asked half wanting to go after Michiru, half wanting to know Rei's answer. "Reiko? Reiko, what's the matter?" Minako asked worriedly. "We killed them. It was out fault. How could we do that to her?" Rei asked falling to her knees with tears in her eyes. "Reiko, what are you talking about?" Minako asked cautiously. Rei looked at them with guilt in her eyes, "James and Seiko, they were Michiru's parents." Both, Minako's and Makoto's eyes widened. "You can't be serious, can you? But, they reported no daughter to us, they…they… oh god" Minako slid to her knees too, in tears. Makoto just looked away with tears running down her now slightly pale cheeks. Just then it started pouring down rain, it was as if the sky was crying as well.


	2. A Boundless Love Part 2

A/N: like i said in the first chapter, i just looked over and corrected this one so here it is.

A Boundless Love Part two

The three of them walked into the base, sadness and despaired hung on them as they walked to Ami's office. As they entered, they saw Haruka sitting on the table with her right arm in a sling; her wrist to her elbow was covered in bandages. "Now I don't want you to use your arm for about a week, understood?" Ami's strict command meant 'you better not use that arm or else.' Haruka nodded and got off the table. Ami Mizuno was about 5"4 with short blue hair, she looked about 14 years old and she had blue eyes. "Hey guys, why so gloomy?" Ami asked putting away the bandages and ointments. "Um…Haru, do you remember the incident 5 years ago?" Rei asked uncertainly. Haruka nodded and wondered where this was going. Now Ami was interested, she went to stand by her Mako. (As you can see the pairs are Ami/Mako, Rei/Mina and Michi/Haru. Just clearing that up.) "Well it seems that Joshua didn't just kill those two, they killed Michiru's parents too," Rei explained, Haruka's and Ami's widened, "wait, Joshua just killed James and Seiko, that's…oh no," Haruka went and leaned her head on the wall as soon as she figured it out. Ami hugged Makoto as she wrapped an arm around Ami. Soon they heard a loud crash, and they all turned to Haruka. It seems she had just punched a hole threw the wall she was leaning on. "Haruka. Please try to calm down," Rei told her softly as she grabbed Haruka's wrist, to try to stop her from making another hole. "Where is she?" Haruka asked softly. "We don't know, she ran off as soon as…" that was all Rei could say as she was lifted by her throat off the ground. "Haruka! Let her down, she can't breathe" Minako yelled, she tried run to her love as Rei flew across the room.

"Uh…Minako. Don't move," Makoto advised. "Why?" Minako asked as she to get to Rei, but Makoto still held her back, "because…Mina just look at Haru's eyes. It's scarlet red, she's pissed, and she doesn't know what she's doing. She could hurt anymore of us, just wait till she's gone." Just then Haruka slammed the door closed as she exited out, Makoto let Minako go and Minako ran to her Reiko.

It was almost 2 am when Haruka finally got back, Rei was ok except for the bump on her head and a slight bruise, but all in all today was a very bad day. The next day, no heard from haruka at all, she went out at dawn and returned at 12 am. Not eating, drinking or sleeping, just searching, never stopping. When she got, she did all the paper work and left it on Ami's desk before she left. On the 3rd day, Ami finally locked her in the room saying she will get a group to search for Michiru, but if she doesn't find the food eaten and the water drank or if she doesn't sleep, she would not open the door. So haruka did as she was told, finally at 8 am the next day she was let go and was free to search again, but this time she thinks she knows exactly where she was.

Haruka got off Blitz slowly and walked onto her private beach, 'I hope she's here' haruka thought just before she saw someone, a bruised and battered body laying in the sand by the trees. As she got closer she could see cuts and wounds in some places, the person's clothes were torn in certain places, long aqua strands covered the persons face, but she already knew who it was, Michiru. "Michiru…Michiru! Come on, wake up. What's this?" haruka picked up the card besides her and read, "Dear blaze, I hope you like our present to you. Poor kid, she didn't stand a chance. Oh wells, I hope to see you soon. The war will start 362 days from now or rather a year from now. We were gonna say next month, but I want you ready. Until then, see ya." As she read, her eyes turned scarlet again. "You will pay for this Scorpio or rather Joshua. But for now, 'sigh' come on Michi, I'll get you to Ami, she'll help ya." Haruka whispered, she carried michiru gently to Blitz and rode for the hideout.

"So, how is she?" Haruka asked quietly. "Well…it's not as bad as it could have been. She has a broken rib and some other bruised ribs, the cuts thankfully won't scar, she has a slight concussion, but what I'm afraid of is that she has a fever. It's not a regular fever either; it's up to 105 degrees already. There's not much I can do for her, she wants to see you, and she was calling for you earlier. She still not conscious, but you can go see her." Ami explained, and opened the door to Michiru's room. Haruka hesitated at first, but walked in anyway. Michiru was in a cooling tank, it was this tube filled with cool water about 98.6 degrees, with a breathing mask on which covered her nose mouth; she was dressed in a patience grab which didn't open in the back. The cuts were wrapped and so was her wrist, Haruka looked at Michiru's monitor, which stated how she was doing. Her temperature went down a notch, but it was still 104 degrees. 'Sigh,' "I'm so sorry Michiru. I never meant this to happen, but don't worry, I promise I won't leave your side again. Please get better hime-chan. Please" Haruka begged quietly she pulled the chair besides the tube and sat, keeping her promise to never let her be alone again.

As the gun was being pointed at her, she didn't move, too shocked to do anything else. Memories of her father playing with her, her mother buying her first violin, everything flashed in her eyes. As the trigger was pulled, the bullet went straight at her, but it never hit. A hand had caught the bullet just before hit. Michiru looked up at her savior to see teal eyes looking back at her, "Please excuse my so called friend. He wasn't supposed to kill anyone; I'm soo sorry about your parent's death. Please except my life for theirs, I promise to do my duties after the war is done, but let me kill your murderer first. Excuse me" the teal-eyed person looked at the murderer. He diapered and reappeared right in front of the gunman and grabbed his throat. After breaking his neck, he looked back at Michiru and bowed his apologies again. Just as he was about to jump out of the window, Michiru called to him" excuse me; please I don't want your death. I forgive you, but I would like your name." The person looked shocked for a second, but bowed and introduced himself. "I'm Tenou, Haruka. It's a pleasure. Please take care," with that said he jumped and flew out the window following his comrades.

The alarm awoke Haruka from her dream, she looked at the monitor and it read 99.8 degrees. As she looked in the tube to see ocean blue eyes looking back at her, "ah. Michiru, your ok. I'm so glad, hold on I'll get Ami" and she ran out the door as fast as her feet could carry her. A minute later Michiru's tank was draining all the water in it, with the water gone, Michiru fell to her knew in fatigue. As the door opened, Haruka walked in and carried her out. "Well, Ms. Kaioh. It seems you only have a very slight fever left, but you still have to stay in bed. By the way I'm Ami Mizuno the doctor here. You can set her on the table over there Haruka" Ami directed. As Ami looked Michiru over, Haruka held her by the shoulders, keeping her sitting up. "She seems alright, Haruka. You just make sure she rests for a few days. You should rest too; you look like you haven't rested in days. Now go on, oh ya here's a change of clothes for Michiru-san, I'll buy her some clothes later with the others, now, go. "Ami handed the clothes to Haruka and they walked out of the office.

They had gotten a few odd looks while going to the office, but one look from Haruka and they ran. Now Michiru was changed and laying on the couch, resting and Haruka was in her gym. It was about 6 hours later, she finally came back. "Ruka…is that… you?" Michiru asked sleepily. "Ya, its me, I'll be with you in a sec, I need a shower" Haruka answered back. She came out in a few minutes wearing long black pants and a black shirt; she also had a towel around her neck. "Are you ok, Michi? What's wrong?" she asked walking up to the couch. She saw Michiru smiling at her, "it's nothing, it's just that I finally remembered what happened 5 years ago." Haruka's gaze became guilty as she came around to the front of the couch, "hey listen, Michi. I…I'm sorry about what happened, I know I shouldn't have sent Joshua to meet them, but I tried to get there in time as soon as one of the soldiers reported a gun shot in your house. Please for give me" Haruka begged. Michiru just kept smiling and she shook her head slowly, "don't you remember what I said before, I forgive you, I just wanted your name and nothing more. I love you Ruka and I hope you love me back as well." "Of course I love you and as soon as you get better I'll take you out to dinner ok?" asked Haruka a little uncertain. Michiru just smiled and nodded, but had to ask, "Ne, Ruka. Don't you have a bed or something here? I want my good luck charm, here with me too, but I don't think we both could fit on the couch." Haruka just blushed and carried michiru into the other room and onto the bed. As soon as they were on the bed, Haruka buried her nose into Michiru's hair while Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. They slept peacefully, just happy to be in each other's presence again.

As the days go by Haruka trained to get better, she comes back at 12 pm to eat lunch and rest for an hour with Michiru, then back to training with Mako and the others. Michiru got to know everyone with time, there was Makoto Kino, (first name then last name) an excellent cook, sincere and a good fighter, next was Ami Mizuno, a great doctor, polite yet shy and is a genius, next was Rei Hino, a Shinto priestess, has quite a temper, but is kind and likes archery, next was Minako Aino, a good singer, chatty, but sincere and loves to shop, next was Usagi Tsukino, a very good friend, but a huge klutz, and last Setsuna Meioh a very big mystery, kind and calm.

A month passed by and Michiru was almost fully healed so Minako thought they should throw a party for her, even though Haruka just wanted a quite dinner somewhere, but Minako finally convinced her. And of course it was also Minako's idea to go to a karaoke bar, and it seems everyone, including Michiru, wanted Haruka to sing first so she did, surprisingly. "This song is dedicated to you Michi."

_I'll be loving you forever  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
Even if you took my heart and tore it apart  
I would love you still forever  
You are the sun, you are my light  
And you're the last thing on my mind  
Before I go to sleep at night  
You're always 'round when I'm in need  
When trouble's on my mind  
You put my soul at ease  
There is no one in this world  
Who can love me like you do  
So many reasons that I  
Want to spend forever with you  
Chorus:  
I'll be loving you forever  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
Even if you took my heart and tore it apart  
I would love you still forever  
We've had our fun, and we've made mistakes  
But who'd have guessed along that road  
We'd learn to give and take  
It's so much more than I could have dreamed  
You make loving you  
So easy for me  
There is no one in this world  
Who can love me like you do _

_That is the reason that I  
Want to share forever with you  
Chorus:  
I'll be loving you forever  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
Even if you took my heart and tore it apart  
I would love you still forever  
(And girl I pray you leave me never)  
Bridge:  
'Cus this is a world  
Where lovers often go astray  
But if we love each other  
We won't go, won't go that way  
So put your doubts aside  
Do what it takes to make it right  
'Cus I'll love you forever  
No one can tear us apart  
Chorus:  
I'll be loving you forever  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never  
Even if you took my heart and tore it apart  
I would love you still forever  
I just want you to know that  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
I can't breathe, whenever I'm without you  
When we walk, I stand tall  
When we talk, I only talk about you girl  
(Repeat Chorus to fade)- _forever by damage

"I'll love you forever hime-chan" Haruka spoke as the song finished. The audience applauded loudly as she stepped down, only to be hugged by Michiru, "that was lovely love. I have to go next, they voted me out." Haruka smiled before she went back to the table to listen. "That was great Haru!" the gang said all at once and turned to look at the stage. Just as the song started Michiru spoke "this is for you Ruka."

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.  
You're always there; giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.  
When I lose my will to win,  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.  
For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on; _

_For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
For truth that will never change;  
For someone to lean on;  
for a heart I can rely on through anything;  
For that one who I can run to...  
I turn to you.  
For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.  
For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true...  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you...-_ I turn to u by Christina Aguilera

The crowd applauded loudly as she finished, she walked calmly over to Haruka and just before she sat down she whispered something into Haruka's ear, "I will always turn to you, Ruka." Haruka blushed and turned to watch the next person go up and the night went on, Makoto went, then Usagi, but was saved by Minako (Usagi can't sing), then Rei went and lastly Ami, Setsuna didn't want to sing so she passed. They at dinner and went back to the hide out to get a good rest. There was limited spaces in the base so only the generals could stay, but they had to share rooms and Rei and Minako were happy to share, Haruka and Michiru went to their room, Makoto and Ami went to theirs and Setsuna had her own since she designed the place. Usagi went with Darien to his apartment to sleep since there were no rooms left. So that's how they stayed each day and night, training during the day, sleeping together at night

It was during lunch that Michiru asked the question, "ne Ruka, what did you want with the mirror?" everyone stopped what they were doing for a second before Haruka answered, "Well hime-chan, we, as in the gang, are in a war right now with different gang members. Mainly with The Black Scorpions, the gang you saw at school. There was this old legend that Ami found in the library, it had said that 'all groups will crumble in the wars of all wars except one group. The group with two enchanting items, the aqua mirror and the space sword, will triumph, but at a price of death. Then be reborn with no group at all, only friends' or something like that. We didn't really figure it out fully, except that our group will triumph over the others. I already have the space sword so all we need is the mirror, but since the murder 5 years ago, we don't know where is. Why do you ask, Michi?" Michiru got up from her chair and walked up to the window, it took her awhile to answer back, but she said it, "it's because, I remember you asking for it and…I remember where it is."

Haruka stood up and guided Michiru out into the hall closed the door behind her. When they were out, Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist, letting Michiru able to lean back into her. "What's wrong love? Something's bothering you, what is it?" Haruka asked in Michiru's ear. "It's nothing, really. I was just wondering about the mirror, that's all" she answered back trying to go back inside, but Haruka wasn't finished yet. "No, it's not. Michi, please. Something's bothering you, I can feel it. Please tell me, hime-chan" Haruka begged softly, you could hear the worry in her voice. Michiru finally gave up and leaned back into her loves embrace, "it's everything love. The war, the legend, the mirror and school. Well not really school since its winter break, but everything else is a definite." "You shouldn't worry so much, we are going to win this war, even if you don't lend us the mirror or not. I promise I won't leave you, not now, not ever," Haruka said nuzzling her loves neck. "But the legend…even if I lend you the mirror, there will be a price of death. I don't want to loose you or anyone else, I've grown fond of your gang" Michiru said with a smile. Haruka smiled back and thought out loud "then be reborn with no group at all, only friends. I wonder what that means. Oh wells, we'll solve it later, lets get back."

They walked back and opened the door, when everyone fell out (excluding Setsuna, of course) "Ah! Uh. Hi" Usagi waved and ran back to her lunch. "Eaves dropping, now are we?" Haruka asked the rest of them. "Ah…we're sorry, we were just curious, it won't happen again. Um…Haru, can I speak with you a moment. Mako needs to talk to you too come on." Rei grabbed one arm, Mako grabbed the other and together, they dragged Haruka out into the hall again.

"What is it?" Haruka asked. "Is she gonna lend us the mirror? How are we gonna win, you know they out number us for about 100 to 1000. What about the legend, what does it mean? Are we all gonna die in this war? What about…" Makoto put her hand over Rei's mouth. "Thanks Mako. 'Mako just smiled' well about the mirror, I can ask, but I'm not sure. We don't even know what we're supposed to do with it, but we'll find out I guess. About the number difference, we handled worse and we still won. We go to the leaders while our men fight their men, just like always. Next, well I'm still trying to figure the legend out, but I think I almost got it. 'All groups will crumble in the wars of all wars except 1 group.' Well I'm guessing that means when we start the war, other gangs will fight amongst themselves, I guess. And there will be one gang left. 'The group with the two enchanting items the aqua mirror and the space word, will triumph, but at a price of death.' I get the part with the items will triumph, but why would there be death, unless some people will have to be sacrificed for the items to work, but I don't think that's it. 'Then be reborn with no group at all, only friends.' I don't understand that either. What do you guys think of it?" Haruka asked them. They both shrugged and thought some more. 'What does it mean?' Haruka thought once again.

They finished lunch and all of them went back to thinking Ami, Mako, Rei and Minako went up to the library. (Their base is under the old library) while Usagi went to talk to Darien (Usagi's boyfriend). Setsuna went searching around seeing if other gangs knew anything, while Haruka and Michiru were in the office. "I don't understand it." Haruka kept saying to herself while pacing back and forth. "Ruka, calm down. Pacing won't help anyone besides getting me dizzy. Come on" Michiru pulled Haruka to the couch. She finally got Haruka to lie down, while she cuddled up to her. "Just relax, Ruka. You look exhausted. Just relax" Michiru soothed.

Half an hour later, someone knocked at the door Michiru got up quietly so not to disturb Haruka, she finally got her to sleep. "Yes? Who is it?" Michiru asked. "It's Rei." Michiru opened the door slightly and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her. "What is it?" she asked curiously. "Well, there is nothing in the library so far that could help us. Why are we talking out here?" Rei asked, looking at the door behind Michiru. "Well, Haruka fell asleep so I didn't want to disturb her." "Oh. You finally got her to sleep huh? 'Michiru nodded hesitantly' good. I don't think getting only 3 to 4 hours of sleep everyday is good, even for a demon. 'Michiru raised an eyebrow.' She probably didn't want to worry you. She does that a lot, she acts all fine until we go to sleep then she works some more until she just falls asleep on the books until the sun wakes her up. One night just make her sleep, make her sleep till her limit, she needs it" Rei shook her head at her hardheaded friend. "I'll do that, thanks. Oh ya, I need a favor" Michiru said. Rei just nodded as Michiru whispered in her ear of her plan. "I don't think she will agree to that you know, but I'll try" with that said, Rei walked away. "Thanks" Michiru said back to her.

Michiru shook Haruka's shoulders, trying to wake her up, "come one, Ruka. Wake up, it's time for dinner." After 5 minutes of shaking, Haruka still wasn't up, so Michiru took another approach, she kissed her, trying to wake her up. Suddenly Haruka deepened the kiss by rubbing her tongue on Michiru's bottom lip, but before it continued, Michiru pulled away. "Ah, come on Michi" Haruka whimpered. Michiru just giggled and pulled her up, "no, come on, it's dinner time."

Haruka sat down in her chair and rested her head on the table and began to doze off when someone called her name. "Haru…Haru, wake up, you seem half dead" Mako called to her. "I feel half dead, I'm still tired," Haruka said back rubbing her eyes to get awake. "Well that's no surprise, with all of the late work you do after we go to sleep" Rei said while crossing her arms. Haruka just shrugged and answered, "it's not my fault that this wars is bringing more paper work in, train during the day, do work at night. That's how I've always done it. School work, plus paper work, plus my racing, plus fixing cars at the track and being the leader isn't easy you know." "I…I mean we could help with the paper work, you know. I'm not sure about the school work, but we could help with the paper work" Minako offered. "Nah, it's ok. Look I gotta jet, Suna-chan, you just wrap my dinner up. Thanks, ja" haruka walked out into the hallway and went off to do whatever she had to do. Michiru just shook her head and started eating.

It was 12 am and Haruka still wasn't back. Just as Michiru was about to go look for her, Haruka walked or rather limped into the room. "Where have you been, Ruka? I've been worried sick," Michiru tried again, but she still didn't get an answer. Haruka suddenly grabbed her duffle and packed stuff inside, like clothes, a few folders, etc. Michiru had enough, she grabbed Haruka's arm, making her stop from doing anything. "Ruka, what's wrong? Ruka? 'Michiru touched Haruka's check' you've been crying. What happened?" Michiru tried again and she finally got an answer, but not the one she wanted. "Nothing. Look, I gotta away for a few days. I'll be back soon, I gotta pack, can you let go?" Michiru shook her head, determined to find out what's wrong. "Haruka, what's wrong? You can tell me; please I'm just trying to help." Michiru wrapped her arms around her love's waist, trying anything to get an answer. Haruka pulled away and, she walked back until her back was against the door. Keeping her head bowed, her bangs covering her eyes, she answered back softly, "look just back off, ok? It's nothing that concerns you, just leave me alone." Michiru stepped closer to her, but stopped when saw her love flinch, "it's ok, I'm here. It's going to be ok; I'm not ever going to hurt you, ok? Shh, just relax." She took another step closer and another, until she was right in front of Haruka. She reached up and brushed away Haruka's bangs until she saw her Ruka's face clearly. It was a look of a child about to be hit, her eyes closed shut, teeth almost glued together, now Michiru could clearly her shaking, this was not the look she was expecting. She spoke in a calm and soothing voice to her love, caressing her Ruka's cheek, "Shh, its ok. I'm here; it's me, Michiru. Your hime-chan, shh, it's ok now. Come on."

She guided Haruka to the bed and she sat down, letting Haruka's headrest in her lap. "What's wrong, Ruka? What happened?" she played with Haruka's hair while Haruka buried her head more into her loves lap. It took a while for Haruka to answer back, but Michiru was patient, "my…my father came to the track today. We've…never really got together like a regular father, daughter. In public…father always seemed nice, so I doubt any of the others know about this, Heh, it's so odd, I thought he was dead. Well at least I wished him dead, every night, every stickin night. 'Haruka gripped Michiru's skirt' every night he would come to my room and try to toughen me up, punching me everywhere my clothes hid my body. Why couldn't he just go back to his grave and leave me alone? Why?" she cried into Michiru's skirt some more, while Michiru finally understood, but kept comforting her. "I'm not sure, Ruka. But I do know that you'll always be stronger then your father ever could be. Shh, just let everything come out, that's it."

Michiru closed the door silently behind her and she walked into the dinning room to see the gang there. "Guys, what are you doing here its 6 am" she asked going into the kitchen. "There's something wrong with Haru, isn't there?" Mako asked. Michiru looked at Mako and nodded a bit. "What is it? Maybe we can help" Usagi suggested. "It's her father." That was all that she needed to say to make the room silent, knowing looks all around except on Usagi' s. "what's wrong? Isn't he dead? Is that what's wrong, she's mourning for his death?" Usagi asked, clueless. "Usagi, go to bed. Darien's gonna meet you later on today right? 'Usagi nodded' then you should go so you can act alive when you see him, ok?" Rei bargained. Usagi nodded and went to her room.

"So, he's back, is he?" Setsuna inquired, Michiru nodded silently. "Haruka isn't hurt is she?" Ami asked. "I think so. I'm not sure. Can you go check? We'll fill you in when you get back," Michiru said. Ami went and the room was silent again, Makoto sitting in the far left corner of the room, Minako leaning on Rei in the far right corner, Setsuna in the right near corner and Michiru sat in the left near corner, with the table in the center. "So, did anyone recognize Haru being abused or was it just me?" Rei asked looking around. "I'm not that clueless Rei" "ya me too" answered both Mako and Minako. "Did you guys see any bruises?" Michiru asked. They all nodded, "a few times" Rei answered, "once or twice" Minako answered, "a few times as well" answered Mako, Setsuna just kept silent since she just wanted to listen. "You know, if our walls weren't sound proof, I bet we could've heard the abuse to get enough evidence on him" Minako thought a loud and with that everyone nodded. "So what are we gonna do? Especially with the war only 4 months away?" Makoto asked, leaning her head against the wall. "We're not going to do anything." Everyone looked in the doorway; Haruka was there and walked towards Michiru with a slight limp. "What do you mean, nothing? Don't you…you took care of it already. Didn't you?" Mako inquired. Haruka nodded while saying "he shouldn't be bothering anyone ever again." and sat down, leaning her head on Michiru's shoulder. "Haruka, I told you not move. Sheesh, your so stubborn when it comes to your injures. I ho away for a second and then your gone." Ami shook her head and went to wrap Haruka's calf. Her wrist was wrapped, there was a bruise on her left eye and her right calf had a slice wound right down almost to the ankle.

"So how bad is it?" Rei asked Ami. "It could have been worse; she just has a sprained wrist, a few bruised ribs, a calf wound and some bruises here and there. I don't want you walking around for a week, understood?" she told Haruka. Haruka nodded and asked, "Why are you guys here anyway. It can't have been only me, what's up?" "Well…Michiru, well, she wanted to join the gang. And we need your approval" Rei told her. "What!" Haruka shouted getting up. "Ruka, sit down. Why can't I join?" Michiru asked. "No, I won't let you. And it's because in the rules, it states that every gang member must join in every war unless the gang forfeits the fight. I will not let you fight," Haruka answered, trying to get up again, but sat down when she saw Ami's look. "Why, Ruka? You can teach me to fight, I'll do anything, trust me." Michiru pleaded. Haruka shook her head and walked out, ignoring Ami's look.

"Come one guys, what's the deal?" asked a blindfolded Haruka. "We're having a party at Rei's temple." Answered Minako still guiding Haruka up the stairs. "Why, are we having this party?" Haruka asked. "Well to cheer you up and another reason we can't say yet," answered Makoto. "There, we're here," told Rei. Haruka took off the blindfold to see a banner saying 'please let Michiru join!' "What! I told you guys, NO!" yelled Haruka. "Look, just listen to Michiru alright? Come on" and with that Mako dragged Haruka in to the building. They all sat down in the dinning room, facing them was a karaoke machine and a songbook. Suddenly Michiru appeared in front and she picked the song, she held the mike and started to sing.

_Count on me through think and thin  
A friendship I will never end  
When you are weak, I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on..._

_I can see it's hurting you  
I can feel the pain  
It's hard to see the sunshine though the rain  
I know sometimes it seems as if  
It's never gonna end  
But you'll get through it  
Just don't give in cause you can..._

_Count on me through think and thin  
A friendship I will never end  
When you are weak, I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on..._

_I know sometimes it seems as if  
We're standing all alone  
But we'll get though it  
Cause love won't let us fall_

_Count on me through think and thin  
A friendship I will never end  
When you are weak, I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on..._

_There's a place inside of all of us  
Where our faith in love begins  
You should reach to find the truth in love  
The answers there within, oh  
I know that life can make you feel  
It's much harder than it really is  
But we'll get through it  
Just don't give in_

_Count on me through think and thin  
A friendship I will never end  
When you are weak, I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on...- _Count on Me by Whitney Houston and Cece Winans

As the song ended, Michiru spoke in a clear voice, "you can count on me, Ruka. Please let me join."

The gang applauded as Haruka was deep in thought; she sighed and finally answered, "Fine, but you must stay by these guys ok?" Michiru nodded happily and handed her mike. "What?" Haruka asked as she saw Michiru's puppy dog face too." Minako laughed. 'Sigh,' "it's no use denying the face Haru. It's almost impossible, but don't worry, your not the only one who is used against it," told Rei as she saw Minako's puppy face.

Haruka shook head and grabbed the mike, much to Michiru's delight. She looked through the book and found a good song, she sighed before the music started.

_I'll be the one..._  
_I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies  
There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night  
I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one...  
To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
'Cause my faith is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light  
There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night  
I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one...  
You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
I can show you what true love means  
Just take my hand, baby please  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one...  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it all right  
I'll be the one  
To hold you  
And make sure that you'll be alright  
I'll be the one-_The One by Backstreet Boys

She sat down right behind Michiru when the song finished, "happy now, hime-chan?" Michiru leaned back as Haruka wrapped her arms around her hime-chan. "of course Ruka. That was beautiful. Are you really going to let me join?" Michiru asked. Haruka nodded, "yup, your training starts at 6 am tom. Good luck." "What? I have to train too?" Haruka nodded again while Michiru leaned back until her head rested on Haruka's shoulder.

The rest of the day went on; the rest of the gang sang and had fun until 11 pm. "come on Michi. See you guys in the morning" and with that said they all went to sleep. Rei and Minako in Rei's bedroom, Mako and Ami in the living room with Usagi and Haruka was with Michiru in the spare bedroom.

They all woke up at 5 am to get ready, wearing sweats instead of the regular clothes, putting their hair up, and went out into the back of Rei' s temple where there was a clearing. "Alright, we're gonna warm up. 5 laps around the temple, 50 crunches, 50 push ups, 30 pull ups and 30 sit ups. After that come back here and rest for a bit. Ne, Michiru. You don't have to do all that, since it's your first time, just do half ok?" Haruka said getting ready to run. "It's ok, besides it's not fare to the others," Michiru replied starting to run. Michiru was amazed at how fast Haruka could run, she was like the wind, she finished in 5 minutes flat.

By the end of the day, Michiru was tired out, she couldn't move a finger. "How…do…you guys…do this…everyday?" she panted out. After she learned to fight, she had to spar with Mako, but since she wasn't doing anything, but trying to block, she spared with Rei instead. After sparring was over, they had to run 5k then it was over. "We just get used to it. Training is finished, dismissed" Rei said relived. "Hey, guys keep training on your own ok? Michiru and I are gonna train at our place. We'll meet in the clearing as planned; get a good rest before the fight. Ja" Haruka led Michiru out of the clearing, as soon as they were down the steps Haruka carried Michiru back to the mansion and laid her on the couch. She turned the faucet on and added scented soap; she turned off the faucet when it was ¾ full.

"Come on Michi. The bath'll help you relax." Haruka lifted her into the bathroom and was about to wait outside when Michi grabbed her hand, "please Ruka. Stay with me. I'm so tired; I just want someone near me. I can't even more a finger. I…" Haruka came back and wrapped her arms around her hime-chan, "Shh. It's ok Ruka. 'Michiru smiled' I just need help, you don't have to if you don't want to." Michiru looked down before reaching for the towel and soaping it up, but before she got to wash herself, Ruka took it out of her hands and smiled at her. "Like I said before, just rest. You're too tired to do anything right now" Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear.

She washed Michiru gently and when she was done, she lifted her so she, could dry. 5 minutes later Michiru lied in the bed half wake, half asleep waiting her Haruka to come to bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep, someone wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her close them. "Hmm, haruka. Are we going to train tomorrow as well?" Michiru asked when Haruka kissed her neck. "If you're too sore, them we'll wait till you've healed." "No, it's ok Ruka. I was just wondering. Lets go to sleep, I'm really tired" and with that Michiru cuddled up to Haruka and fell asleep, same with Haruka.

Just as dawn broke, the two of them were up and ready for training. They went to the gym and started warm-ups with laps around the gym, when Michiru finished her fourth lap, Haruka told her to stretch for a while and cool down. "Alright, let's see. Let's do half of what you did yesterday so we won't tire you out like we did yesterday. After that I think we'll start with the basics of fighting and then move on to more complicated things later" Haruka said while making sure Michiru stretched out right. After all the push-ups, sit-ups and so on, they got to the basics. "Where to start? Hmm, oh I know. Ok, you must know 4 important facts. They're Offense, Defense, Rhythm and Stability. Stability is balance, footing and ect. The most major rule in stability is that you must have a solid base, one foot away and in front of another, so you can't be pushed back easily. The others are mainly footing, but I'll teach that later" Haruka stopped so the info could sink in.

When Michiru nodded, Haruka started again. "The next one is the most important of the 4, Rhythm. There is a rhythm in every fighter's technique you just have to find it and then the match is yours. Now I'm going to show you some techniques that will most likely help you in a fight. Most or rather all of these techniques are used with a sword so I'll let you use a boken for now, it's a wooden sword, not as heavy, but it's effective enough for now. Alright, now I think I'll show you how rhythm ties into fighting." Haruka went into a boxing position, her fists near her face, her body bent and tense, ready for anything. "You can set any pace or speed you want, you could go fast or slow. My rhythm goes up to five, one and two and three and four and five and one and it repeats over and over again. When you get the rhythm in your head then you place moves in and there you go, you'll be able to fight, well kind of." Haruka punched the air a couple of times while counting out loud, she back flipped on the count of 2 and punched the air again on 3. Her rhythm never faltered, not even for a second.

"Alright let's try it again, Ravens sweep to the side, one and two and three and up thrust, five. Over sweep, craymans circle, three and four and swipe. One and two and three and raven's sweep redoubled, Butchers block, one-two-three, and Ice slide now. Good, good." Haruka barely dodged in time to evade the blade. "Now don't forget, if your opponent figures out your rhythm then go faster, but at the last instant go super slow as a fake and over sweep" Haruka told Michiru while wiping her forehead with a towel. Michiru nodded and sat down to take a break, "ne, Ruka, since we only have a few days left, why don't you rest. You've trained so hard already; you're almost pushing your limit. It's just 3 days Ruka." Haruka was about to shake her head, but when she saw Michiru's pleading eyes, she just couldn't say no to her. She knew the war was in 3 days, 'well, two now. It's already dawn' Haruka sighed; she held out her hand to Michiru and smiled. "Come on Michi, lets get some rest and enjoy the peace while we can" Haruka said while wrapping her arm around Michiru's waist when Michiru grabbed the offered hand. As they walked inside to get a good nights rest, Michiru reached up and kissed Haruka and said thank you.

"Are you ready Haru?" "I've been ready Mako. It's time to kick some ass." Yes the time of war was finally here; the generals and soldiers followed their leader bravely into battle. The soldiers were lined in a row of ten, rows and rows followed behind, the generals created a line themselves. The soldiers wearing their gang uniforms, long black pants with black shoes, a white shirt under a black leather jacket. A red dragon pattern was on the back and on the left shoulder, right above their heart. Some soldiers even wore the red long head bands abound their head, showing proudly that they're from the Burning Dragons.

The generals had their own uniform; they all wore black, black pants, black shirt, etc. But everything they wore, showed a red dragon. Rei and Minako were on the right of the line; Ami and Makoto were on the left with Setsuna in the middle. Michiru was in front, right besides Haruka wearing the same thing the generals different. Haruka's uniform was different from the rest, as a leader should be. She wore black pants and shoes; a black shirt with a long black leather coat, what makes these uniforms so different is that all of the clothes show one dragon going around her body, with the legs at her legs, the body going around the end of her shit still going around. The wings in the back of the coat, the ends of the wings going in the front of the coat, the head of the dragon right above her heart. Haruka in her true form, wings out, markings shown and ears more elfish.

They stopped right in front of the Black Scorpions, Haruka signaled for the soldiers to go off to the right, and Joshua did the same for his soldiers. He also signaled his 6 generals to go off to the left, Haruka signaled for them to go, but held Michiru back for a second. "Listen, just remember everything we taught you and you'll do fine. Please stay safe, hime-chan. I love" and with that Haruka kissed her before letting her go by the rest. "Are you ready yet? Your head will be mine very soon so treasure it while you can" Joshua smirked out. "Just shut up and prepare for death. You'll regret ever touching Michiru or her parents" Haruka glared at Joshua making her pint clear. Josh just smirked and drew is wakazashi while Haruka drew her two kodachis, leaving the space sword on her back for now. As if someone said go! Everyone stated fighting.


	3. A Boundless Love Part Three

A/N: hey sorry for the long awaited chapter but here it is. i'm still kinda stuck it might take me awhile to continue it, but i will try. so here it is the long awaited chapter

A Boundless Love Part Three

Both gang's soldiers charged at each other, it was a blur of blacks with white and blacks with red. The scorpion generals wore white, pure white, blending with the falling snow and with the snow on the ground. Rei was battling this giant lizard demon, over 7 feet tall, scales all over his body. He was huge, but Rei could handle him with her trusty Sais. They were flaming red, the hilt covered with a flame print and the blades razor sharp. Rei's flame ability is able to create fire out of thin air and onto an object and in this case her trusty Sais. She was quicker than him, even though he was clearly stronger in strength.

Minako was battling this kid around 3 and ½ feet tall, he was snake demon. It was clearly seen by his rattlesnake tail, and yes he was fast, very fast. So fast that Minako couldn't hit him, not even once. Minako was using her electric whip, slashing just trying to strike him once. Minako's whip was specially created just for her. Every second 100 bolts of electricity flow threw the whip. It could slash, shock, and/or whip anyone, 3 weapons in one. The whip was all gold, a thunder print going down the whip. But every time she got close, he would assail her, attack her brutally, even more than once he tried to puncture her legs with his poisonous fangs.

Ami was doing her best trying to fight this guy, but he kept blocking all of her bullets. The guy was around 5" 9 tall, he was using a katana. It looked like he was a lizard, webbed hands and everything. Her machine handguns weren't doing anything, either he dodged of he blocked with his sword. Ami's machine gun was her own invention. It can shoot 100 rounds per minute. The refill has more than 1000 rounds in each pack. The whole gun is light blue; water prints were on the side of the gun.

Makoto was fighting this two-headed snake thing; it was wicked fast, strong and has a nasty, poisonous bite. It was 8 feet long, 5 to 6 feet high; it kept trying to catch her in its jaws. Makoto was using her electric pole; it was green with leaf patterns. It could extend more than 100 feet if she wanted too, the ends were in the shape of a leaf, and the leaves emit over 100 bolts of electricity, just like Minako's whip. All Makoto could do was keep dodging and attack occasionally only.

Michiru and Setsuna were fighting this really short kid, he wasn't much of a fight, and all he kept doing was dodging and was throwing stones. "Don't worry about me, go help Minako. The kid's just the smarts of the operation; I can handle him, go" Setsuna told Michiru while kicking him in the stomach away from her. Michiru nodded and sheathed her rapier (a long skinny sword); she fixed the bow and quiver on her back (please tell me if quiver is the wrong word for the arrow holder). She was taught to use the bow and arrows from Rei, she thought that Michiru would need a weapon she could shoot and have a far away range of attack.

She went over to Minako's fight slowly, she watched his movements. 'Right, two, three. Left, two, three. Right, two, three. Right there is where he should land.' Michiru knocked an arrow into place and aimed. Just before he landed, she let the arrow fly; it flew fast and swift towards her opponent. He noticed the arrow too late; it pierced his side, just as his feet touched the ground. "You…you bitch!" The demon tried to pull the arrow out, but just as he grasped the base of it, Minako's whip wrapped around him. "Hey, thanks Chiru-chan" Minako smiled at her. "Chiru-chan?" Michiru looked confused before walking over to her. "Ya it's my nickname for you. You know like Haru, Mako, Reiko, Tsuna-chan, Ames, Usa and me, Mina." Michiru nodded and looked at the guy tied with Minako's electric whip. "Anyway, I think I can handle him now. Go help Reiko, ok?" Minako asked with her puppy dog eyes, Michiru smiled and nodded.

Michiru went from battle to battle helping as much as she could. Soon all the Black Scorpion generals were either dead or tied up. "Come on let's get back to Haru-chan" Makoto said starting to head back. But as soon as she looked back, she had to stop and stare at the amazing sight. "Ne, Mako. What are you…?" Minako stopped in mid sentence. Everyone turned around to see what Makoto was looking at, but it was the same reaction. There both of them were, Haruka and Joshua, hand against hand, each trying to push the other person off balance. That is until Joshua pulled and sent a shocking blow right into Haruka's face sending her backwards. But just before falling down completely, Haruka gripped the ground with her hands and sent 2 feet kick upwards, braking Josh's jaw. They looked equally matched one blow after another. Both of them never stopped, not even once, not even to take a breath.

"Man, look at them go. It's as if they'll go on forever" Minako exclaimed. "I don't think so, Mina-chan. Look, Haru-chan's not even out of breath, but Joshua is. I guess the training she did really helped. There…look! Josh is down. We win!" Rei announced. The group ran over to Haruka and congratulated her. Josh was on his back with Haruka pointing the space sword to his neck. But just as Haruka let her guard down, Josh had shot at her. It was like watching a slow movie; Josh had pulled out his hidden wakazashi and slashed up. Michiru's eyes widened considerably, she couldn't move. Her one and only love was wounded, badly. She watched on as her love tried to stand up straight, but the wound was deep. The blood dripped off her shirt, creating a puddle at her feet. "Hehehe. That's what your get for not paying attention. This war's mine" Joshua smirked getting ready for the final blow. Suddenly he saw movement on the side of his eye, and saw Haruka's gang coming closer at them. "Tsk. Fine we'll take this battle else where." Joshua chanted something and suddenly the pair was surrounded in an unbreakable barrier. He smirked again and raised his sword once more, ready to slice Haruka' s head right off her shoulders. But when he swung down, Michiru took off from the place she was hiding inside the barrier and stepped between the two. She blocked his blow with her sword, but it was hard enough to send her to her knees.

Michiru tried to get up once more; she just had to protect Haruka. She had managed to knock him away with a few strong punches, but he was coming back just as strong as before. But…when she blocked the attack before, her ankle gave out. She kept trying to stand once more, but her ankle protested, she just couldn't move an inch. "Hehehe. What? Can't seem to move? What happened to your ankle?" Josh smirked maniacally. He raised the sword again, ready to finish her off once and for all. The sword came down as swift as lightning, ready for a clean swipe in the pale smooth neck.

'This is it. It's the end for me' Michiru thought, until she felt hands around her waist, pulling her to the person saving her. The sword just missed her face by an inch. "Are…you alright…hime-chan?" Haruka asked out of breath. The movement was just too much for her over taxed body, she had broken ribs, the deep slash wound on her stomach, her head felt like it was gonna explode and she had bruises almost everywhere. Haruka looked down on her hime-chan and saw she was covered in bruises as well, but thankfully that was it, just bruises, besides the ankle. She sighed in relief and rested her chin on Michiru's shoulder when she heard her answer, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you again Ruka. But what about you? Your wounds are deep and you've lost a lot of blood" Michiru's voice shook as she spoke. Haruka held Michiru closer to her and started nuzzling her neck. 'Sigh' 'she still smells like the ocean, even now. So pleasant' Haruka thought to herself. "I'm ok, Michi. Just a little…Careful!" Haruka moved them to safety again away from Josh's blade. "I'm…sorry, hime-chan. I'm sorry for breaking my promise." Haruka stood up and redrew her space sword. "It seems that we're losing. And right now, there's only one option left open to me, now. 'Haruka turned to look at her' Sayonara, michiru" Haruka gave a quick smile to Michiru, before charging at Josh head on.

Michiru could only watch in despair as her Ruka fight against Joshua. Haruka blocked the next blow coming at her with a butcher's block and slashed at Josh again. 'This is it' Haruka slashed up with all her strength and was able to make a huge wound in Josh's chest, but sadly… it wasn't enough to kill him. 'Tsk' 'I missed.' Haruka stumbled back, out of breath, and kneeled down. "Rrrr. How dare you! Oh wells, it doesn't matter now. Kukuku you can barely stand, bow pitiful" Joshua laughed as he raised his sword. "No! Haruka, please, you have to get up!" Michiru ran to try to get to her love in time, but in her mind, she knew she wouldn't make it. The sword was coming down and she was still a couple feet away and with her sprained ankle… 'No! Haruka!'


End file.
